


Umbrella Academy Preferences and Imagines

by Caxmensa



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Imagines, Preferences, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caxmensa/pseuds/Caxmensa
Summary: I was bored and I realised the fandom is lacking content. So im writing this. um and im not updating it anymore





	1. Chapter 1

Hey I was thinking that I would do some imagines and preferences... and maybe some incorrect quotes. Ill try to update this regularly but no promises. I would greatly appreciate prompts and stuff.


	2. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gross but its my first time writing things like this so please be kind.

Luther: You guys were sitting out on the grass in the backyard. You were both staring up at the night sky as he was telling you stories about when he was out on the moon. After hearing almost an hour of his stories you start to zone out and watch his lips move as he talks. You lean in and give him a gentle peck on his lips. He looks shocked at first but then he quickly pulls you into a more heated kiss.

Allison: You guys were out walking in the park. She was upset about her fathers recent death and was seeking you for comfort. "It doesnt make sense, it wasnt like he was there for me, I shouldnt miss him" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "He was still your dad though." You reply. Her eyes scan your face before she leans in for a kiss. Her kiss was the only way she could communicate how grateful she is for you

Ben: You guys are dancing at a small venue. Some Punk band is playing on the stage in the corner. He pins you to a wall, his hands pressed flat up against the wall. Without hesitation you stand on your tips toes and kiss him.

.

Klaus: You two have been friends for awhile now. You guys are leaning your sides against the brick ally wall. Just goofing off. A bag of cocaine falls out of his pocket when you playfully shove him. His face goes whit and he scurries to pick it up. "You promised me you would stop". Anger is laced in your voice. "I know" he says in a broken voice. You set your lips ontop of his and he kisses you back. He pulls away and you look into his eyes. "Ill get better." he says

.

Five: You two are sitting at the counter of the coffee shop. You two are just casually discussing his past and how he would never had guessed the world would have ended the way it did. After awhile you guys enjoy the calm silence between you. He then leans over on his seat and pecks you on the cheek. Both of you blush and return to your conversation.

.

Diego: He had just gotten out of his match against a guy at least twice his size. He walks over to the table you were watching him from and crouches next to you. Sweat is dripping from his hair and down his face. Without either of you saying a world he grabs your hair and pulls you into a kiss. "(Y/N) Your beautiful." he says when you pull away.

.

Vanya: Youre leaning on the doorframe as you watch her fingers slide around on her Violin. She doesn't notice you until youve walked about a foot infront of her. She ceases to play and cast her eyes down bringing her violin down as well, a faint blush tints her cheeks. "Im sorry" she says. You walk closer to her and caress the side of her face. You then pull her into a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos would be appreciated and dont feel shy about leaving prompts and comments.... also sorry for any typos. I know there are a few.


	3. Imagine Diego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for memeablemood who suggested I should do a stuttering imagine. I know I'm not the best writer but please enjoy. oh and im sorry this is really short.

Diego had brought you to the academy for the first time. You are impressed by the size and elegance of it. Right now you guys are cudlling on the mattress of his old bedroom. Your face is nuzzled into the crook of his neck and your legs are tangled together. He runs his hand up and down your side. The window is open allowing the warm evening breeze to cascade over your body, sending chills down your spine. Your lift your head up to give him a small peck on the cheek, but then you notice that he is crying. 

He catches your gaze and tries to smile. "Whats wrong?" you ask him. He opens his mouth to say something and all that comes out is a choked sound. You bring your hand to craddle his face and wipe away his tears with his thumb. "Calm down, and breath" you say. "Just picture the word inside your head." he tries again but not even a noise fomes out. "Just clear your mind and focus real hard on the word." he sits up on the bed and brings you into his lap. You wrap your arms around his neck. "I-I L-l"  
he continues to stutter. "Keep thinking babe, youre doing great." he smiles down at you and then shuts his eyes. "I-I love you (Y/N)" Before you have time to say anything back he kisses you. When he pulls away he smiles "I love you" he says again. You have a glint to your eyes from the tears trying to form. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this as much as I can. Thanks for the kudos, and please leave comments and prompts.


	4. What you do on a rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really sad cus I had to retype this because I am an idiot and didnt save it the first time.

Luther: You guys are in his room at the academy having a dance party. You unfortunately tripped over his feet and when you fell you sprained your ankle. He feels bad and makes sure you have everything you need and cuddles you the rest of the day.

Allison: You both sit on the rail of the back deck. You listen to the rain as it hits the pavement and enjoy the smell. She eventually gets "cold" but you're convinced that she just wanted an excuse to nuzzle into you.

Ben: The two of you stay in bed all day. You watch the rain drops "race eachother" down the side of the window. Both of you make bets on which raindrop will win.

Klaus: You two raid the kitchen for the most unhealthy snacks. Once the two of you are satisfied with your findings, you race eachother to the pillow fort you fashioned from the couch cushions.

Five: You are huddled under a bunch of blankets watching tv. Five is sitting next to you on the couch scribbling equations into his notebook. Eventually he leans into your side and you rest your head on his.

Diego: You convinced him to help you clean out the attic. He finds some old scrapbooks. You two spend the rest of the day at the kitchen table looking through them.

Vanya: You grab the car keys and ask her to come with you. Neither of you are sure where you are going but, you eventually find yourselves parked infront of the bay. You watch the storm rough up the water together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading this and thank you for all the kudos. I appreciate comments and prompts. You can find me on twitter @caxmesa333 . You can dm me prompts from there if you want to.


	5. You meet Diegos family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one recommended by memeablemood where you the reader are a mom and bring your kid to meet all of the Hargreeves.

You struggle trying to get your toddler out of the car and it isn't helping that your daughter Emma is throwing a fit. "Please just be good Emma, If you give him a chance you will like him." you insist. You stop unbuckling your youngest Tyler so you can look at Emma. She crosses her arms and glares at you. "You can't replace dad." she says. You ignore her and pick up Tyler. You glare at her until she hops out of the car. You walk up to the front door of the Academy and ring the door bell. Diego opens the door and smiles "Hey come inside" he says. You and your kids step inside and he closes the door behind you.You set your purse down on the table. You look down at your daughter when she tugs your shirt. "What?" You ask. She motions for you to come down so you crouch. She leans in and whispers "Why does he dress weird?". You roll your eyes a get back up. Diego comes over to you "I can hold toby for you" He says. You greatfully pass the chubby kid to Diego. "Arent you cute" he coos.

"Hey you planning on coming in the living room or what?" You hear someone call from the house. Diego sighs and says "That would be Luther.". You chuckle and follow him into the living room to see many faces peer up at you. Allison gets up from the couch smiling and starts to walk up to you and hugs you "Oh my gosh aren't you the prettiest thing" she says. You smile "I'm Allison by the way." Diego shakes his head " You can sit back down now, I dont want ya bombarding her with 5 million questions." he says. She rolls her eyes playfully at him and perches on the arm of the chair. You look over to Emma to see her sulking in the corner with a snotty look upon her face. It makes you frustrated that she acts like that but you dont say anything to her afraid that you will send off the wrong vibes to the Hargreeves'. You sit down and Diego sits next to you. Klaus smiled at Toby and takes him from Diego and Diego wraps her arm around you.. It makes you smile at how much they love your son. Diego points out everyone to you. You guys talk for awhile and you look surprised when Vanya gets up and talks to Emma. You watch as she crouches down and places her hand on her shoulder, unfortunately you cant tell what either of them are saying. You join back in on the conversation which mostly consists of questions about your job and how you are surviving single parenting etc. When you look back at Vanya and Emma you are even more shocked when you see Emma giggling and approaching the group. She introduces herself to everyone and ends up sandwiching herself between klaus and five. Klaus passed your son back to you and starts talking to Emma. She eventually is turned so her back is facing him and Klaus braids her hair.

Diego gets up "Im going to bring out some food and drinks." he announces and heads towards the kitchen You put Toby down and let him free range. You then Follow Diego into the kitchen. He turns to you and says "Cute kids"  
"Theyre only cute until you have to live with them." He laughs and hands you a bottle of wine and a plate with glasses on them. He picks up an assorted cheese tray and you follow him back into the living room and sit back down. Before you know it it's already nightfall and you have to leave. Everyone bids eachother goodbye and Diego escorts you to your car. He kisses you goodnight as the kids are getting buckled up. "Goodnight (Y/N), I hope we can do this again." You nod "Me too." He then gives you one last hug and walks away. You get in the car and start driving. "You know, he wasn't so bad" You hear Emma say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this was really crapp and rushed, Ive been having really bad writers block. Anyways thank you for all the kudos and comments are always appreciated


	6. I need a break guys

Hey Alot of shit has been going on and school is getting hectic af. And my mental health is really bad, Like I feel like blowing my brains out. Due to those things my writing is suffering, as you saw in the last chapter of this. Im going to be taking a hiatus from this for a little bit. I might add a few chapter here and there if I feel like it. But thanks for all the kudos and support. I didnt expect anyone to like this. Love ya guys and talk to you guys later.


	7. Hiatus

It really touched me that so many people enjoyed this. It means a lot that you guys understood that I needed a break and the support felt amazing. But unfortunately I'm uninspired to add onto this, so this is going to be the end of this gif for awhile. I am wanting to start a new fic though so, hopefully the first chapter will be up in a couple of weeks. Once again thank you for everything <3


End file.
